


Joey and Pacey oneshots

by Alwaysbekind2021



Category: Dawson's Creek
Genre: F/M, Family Fluff, Fluff, Friendship/Love, Love Stories, Romance, Romantic Fluff
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-15
Updated: 2021-03-15
Packaged: 2021-03-17 11:14:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 13
Words: 7,529
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29470773
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alwaysbekind2021/pseuds/Alwaysbekind2021
Summary: Different type of short oneshots, that will continue to show the aspects of Joey and Pacey's relationship.
Relationships: Joey Potter/Pacey Witter
Comments: 2
Kudos: 20





	1. Business interview vs his interview

**Author's Note:**

> This is the first chapter of different type of oneshots that I will be sharing. All of them will connect together to make one big story and some may not even connect to any of these chapters.

Joey was standing in front of her closet with only a towel wrapped around her body. 

She had a massive interview in less than thirty minutes that could potentially get her a bigger job if she ended up getting it.

Her only problem was that she couldn’t find anything to wear. She suddenly felt Pacey’s hands wrapped around her waist and she felt his soft lips kissing her neck.

The two have been living together in Capeside for around six months and so far Joey loved every single moment that she has spent with him.Especially, moments like these where he was distracting her like this.

It was one of those things that only Pacey could do which was make her heart melt like a candle. He was the fire and she was the wax. When she saw him eight months ago for the first time in five years, he had lit her heart up again.

Just like how the wax slowly turns to liquid, Pacey was doing the same thing to her heart. The process of turning from solid to liquid was slow, so slow that you would think the candle hasn’t made any progress on burning. 

But once you start to wait a little bit longer. The wax will start to melt and it is just a puddle of liquid forming around the glass. The fire had finally made it where the candle was now lit.

Just like the puddle of wax, Joey’s heart had melted and she knew till the day she died that the fire would never go away. 

She tried blowing it out several times but in the end, there were still the burnt marks from where the fire was. Each lit from the candle was a sign of something new coming their way, and Joey was so pleased to see that Pacey had never stopped lighting her heart up.

“I can’t decide on what to wear?” Joey whispered as she felt Pacey’s headrest on her shoulder. 

“I love what you are wearing now,” Pacey told her and Joey felt his smile forming on her shoulder. “You could always go nude you know. Just be like-“ 

Joey turned her face to look at him, “Pacey John Witter.” 

Pacey laughed as he softly tried to take off her towel but Joey slapped his hand away.

“No sir. I have to get dressed or I am never getting that job due to never making it there on time.”

Pacey watched as she picked up a black dress and begin to change quickly into it. 

“But I do need your help with zipping me up.” She whispered with a grin as she turned around. He zipped her up and then kissed her cheek. 

“Who knew Capeside would get you excited over a job interview?” Pacey whispered in her ear as he rests his hands on her stomach.

“And here we were thinking we knew everything about this little town.” Joey teased.

“I need to brush my hair, Pace,” Joey whispered as he softly started to kiss her from her cheek down to her shoulders. 

“Here I got it.” 

“You are trying to get me in bed, aren’t you?” 

Pacey gave her a smirk as he slowly brushed her hair.

“Nope, I am just making sure my lovely girlfriend looks good for her job interview.” 

Joey turned to face him and gave him a look.

“Or you are just trying to seduce your lovely girlfriend, Mr.Witter.”

“What kind of man do you take me for, Miss.Potter?” 

Joey laughed as she turned around and kissed his lips. “A man that can distract me in two seconds if I let him.”

Joey got closer to his lips where their noses were touching. “Ok, ok, I will not seduce you yet. But tonight, it’s me, you and that lovely body of yours.”

“I thought you wanted me to go to that interview nude.”

“Well, I meant the interview you had tonight.”   
Pacey kissed her nose as she smiled up at him.

“And what kind of interview is that?”

“A type of interview that shows Miss.Potter that there is a job that will just keep promoting her every time she comes to work.”

“Oh yeah?” Joey challenged.

“Yeah,” Pacey whispered as he kissed her lips again. 

Joey then ripped herself out of the embrace and went to the bathroom to get her lipstick and high heels.

“I have to go,” Joey said as she put her high heels on and quickly put her dark shape of red lipstick on. 

She kissed his cheek and smiled up at him. “I hope I do well at that job interview, tonight,” Joey whispered in his ear with a wink.

“Oh, you definitely will,” Pacey said with a laugh as Joey walked out of their bedroom.


	2. Can't focus without you here

Joey stared up at her ceiling and let out a deep breath. Ever since Joey had gotten done with her work she had been bored out of her mind.

She was about to call Pacey but realized that it was the middle of the night and he was most likely fast asleep. But ever since he had gone back to Capeside for the restaurant yesterday she felt lonely and simply out of it.

That was one of the many reasons why she was calling him because she felt like the more he was gone the more she was craving to hear his voice.

For the past two weeks, he was staying over at her place. That was until last night when Doug threatened to close down the restaurant if he didn’t come back because everything was falling apart without him in Capeside.

But without him in New York, she felt like she couldn’t do anything right. Like how she couldn’t edit her work without thinking about him. Or how at dinner, she burned a simple recipe that Pacey could have easily cooked for her.

The most lonely she felt was at nighttime when nobody was cuddling against her and the room was silent. Nobody was reading to her before she went to bed. It was just her and her thoughts.

As she was laying in bed, she looked at the clock and it was 3:20. She decided enough was enough and she was going to pick up her phone and then call him.

Within the fifth ring, Pacey picked up.

“Hello?”

“Hi,” Joey whispered and then turned to her side.

“Joey, it’s three in the morning.”

“I know.”

“Well, I love you but is there a reason why you are calling me?”

Joey was silent as she started to play with her fingers.

“Jo? Is something wrong?”

“I just feel like I can’t do anything right. This morning, I messed up editing this script I been working on all week. Then I messed up cooking dinner but now I can’t sleep because all I want is you next to me.”

“I definitely couldn’t focus, either.“

Joey looked up and let out a small smile.

“Really?”

“Oh, yeah. When I was done at the restaurant it felt as if I was missing something then when I got inside my apartment and I realized that something is the fact that you aren’t here. It is truly a bummer that the restaurant can’t transport to New York so I can kiss you from your apartment right now to help both of us focus.”

Joey was silent as she thought very carefully about what to say next.

“Do you think this is a sign, that I should move down to Capeside?”

Pacey was quiet for a minute and Joey felt like chickening out on that idea. Maybe it was too soon?

“Did I just scare you?”

“No, no. I think that sounds fantastic but Joey is that what you want.”

“I want to be wherever you are, Pace.”

“I want to go wherever you are as well.”

Joey smiled as she turned on her light and grabbed her computer.

“Do you think you can keep me company until I finish my work?”

She could hear Pacey laugh as she got all her papers.

“It’s the middle of the night, Joey.”

“I know but now I feel as if I can focus now that I hear your voice.”

“I will stay as long as you need me for.”

The two of them stayed on the phone for a couple of hours till Joey finished all her work. Pacey spent that time, talking to her and helping her with her ideas. But, the two would get distracted and start talking about their day and more about her moving to Capeside.

Even though, she felt like she hadn’t got many things done. Joey knew one thing that came out of this day, which was the fact that her decision to move to Capeside was the best decision she made all day.

She couldn’t wait for Pacey to hold her in his arms while doing work instead of holding a phone. But she will wait, she will wait for what seemed like forever if needed to be. Because forever was the amount of time she was going to spend with Pacey after the move.


	3. Cinder-Jospehine

Joey’s life has never felt like it was turning out quite like the way she wanted it to be. When Joey was eleven, her mom had died of lung cancer. After that, her life didn’t feel quite like her own. She lived with her Dad and sister, and then later when she was thirteen with her stepmom and her two daughters.

Six months after they came into the picture, Joey’s Dad and sister died in a car wreck. She remembered hearing the news and breaking down.

But instead of her stepmom breaking down as well, she decided she would show a forceful side to her that Joey had never seen before. A side that continued to be more and more aggressive, a side that never let her breathe for a second after cleaning and cooking.

That was until one day when her best friend Dawson told her about prom that was coming up that Friday.

“Joey today when you are cleaning the bathrooms make sure you actually clean the bathrooms correctly this time.” Her step-sister, Alice said to her.

“Yes, Alice,” Joey said.

“Yeah, you really don’t exactly clean the bathrooms, you think you do but you really don’t. It’s disgusting, Joey. I mean really mother will have a fit if she saw how you are cleaning it. Luckily we won’t say anything to her.” Her other step-sister Scarlett said to her with a wink.

Joey continued to not say anything as she took a basket of clothes off the floor. At sixteen years old, her life only contained of cleaning, picking up groceries, studying, going to school, and doing things that her stepmom and sisters had told her to do. She felt like in some universe this would be considered normal but she knew better than to think that.

She still had friends but never got to do the things she used to do with them. Dawson and her haven’t had a sleepover in three years since she could never really leave the house.

She would get screamed at when he came over but she didn’t care at this point she felt like she needed him more and more each day. She needed that human connection especially when she was home.

Joey started to walk up the stairs with the basket of laundry but then heard the doorbell ring. She just stood there for a few seconds while her stepsisters stared up at her as if she was stupid for not getting the door right away.

She walked downstairs and opened the door to see Dawson standing there. “Hey.”

“Hi.”

Suddenly, Joey saw a tall boy with light brown curly hair and when she looked up at his eyes she was mesmerized by how blue they were.

“Hey. Pacey.” The boy said as he took his hand to shake hers.

But before she could shake his hand, her two stepsisters ran up to them.

Scarlett pushed Joey out of the way and smiled at the young boy in front of her. While Alice shook his hand.

Joey felt Scarlett’s black hair rub against her face while Alice stared longingly into Pacey’s eyes.

Dawson cleared his throat as he watched this. “I was wondering if I could talk to you for a minute.”

Joey nervously put the laundry basket down and looked around. Her stepmom wasn’t home due to work and she needed to get out of this house.

“Sure,” Joey whispered as she started to walk out the door.

“No, no, no. You aren’t going anywhere.” Scarlett said.

“I am just stepping outside for a minute-“

“Our mother would not be happy with you. I will tell her if you walk out that door.” Scarlett added as Alice nodded her head at this.

Joey felt anger rising inside of her body but she stopped herself before she let her anger completely out. If she didn’t do what her stepsisters say now, then she would get even more chores and punishments than needed to be.

“I am sorry, Dawson,” Joey said quietly as she picked up her laundry basket.

Before she could walk away, Pacey suddenly spoke.

“How about I come inside and keep you girls company while Dawson and Joey talk.”

Alice and Scarlett suddenly changed their minds about her mom not liking the fact that she was going out for a minute. The two grabbed Pacey’s hand and pulled him inside.

Joey rushed outside before they suddenly could change their minds.

“I think we got at least five minutes. If they tell Patricia then they can just bite me.” Joey said with an eye roll.

“I was wondering if you like to go to the prom with me.”

“With you?”

“Yeah, Friday night.”

“Sure, I would love-“ Joey started to say but then saw Patricia pull up.

“Dawson, you need to get out of here.” She quickly said while pushing him away and then raced inside and grabbed Pacey’s arm.

“Woah.” He said as her two stepsisters angrily looked at her. Before she could get him off of the yard, Patricia was face to face with her.

“What the hell is this?” She said in shock as she looked at Pacey and Joey.

“Mrs. Potter, I am sorry it’s my fault,” Dawson said to her.

“I don’t want to hear it, Josephine, get inside.”

“Yes ma’am,” Joey whispered as Patricia took her arm.

Pacey stared as she walked up the driveway to the front door as Dawson waved at her.

Once Joey got inside, all three ladies were onto her about the boys coming over with enough threats and nagging to tell them what Dawson had wanted Joey to do Friday night.

“Oh, no. You aren’t going anywhere. You brought a boy home into my house and then you deliberately disobey me with a rule I have placed after your stepsisters told you I wouldn’t like it. You aren’t going anywhere.”

“I am going,” Joey said to her.

“Excuse me?”

“I am going whether you like it or not. Ask your daughters what they did while I was outside. I dare you. Well, you can bite me Patricia because I am going.”

Alice and Scarlett looked shocked as their mother, nodded her head.

“Test me, again, Josephine. I dare you. Because trust me, sweetheart, I will make your life a living hell.”

Joey looked at her stepmom dead in the eyes and simply said. “Test me, too and I will do everything in my power to make your life a living hell as well,” Joey said.

“Fine, you can go if you do every chore on this list,” Patricia said to her as she started writing down a bunch of chores on a piece of paper.

“Mother, you are not really letting her-”

Patricia held out her finger to quiet her daughter down. “If you can find a dress and do all these chores by Friday. That gives you three days, then you shall be able to go to the prom. If you fail to do so, you are grounded and you will never ask for anything again.”

Joey stared at her stepmom and was shocked as much as the two daughters were.

“Mother,” Alice said.

“You have a deal,” Joey said as she smiled and walked up the stairs.

“Oh, Josephine. You are going to need this list.”

Joey walked over and smiled as she took the list.

She did all fifty chores that her stepmother had listed, it took her all day Wednesday and all day Thursday. Not to mention how school took most of her time. She still studies at lunch and refused to talk to anyone.

When Thursday night, came around she stayed up all night to make her dress. She used the book her Mom made when she was her age and by the end of it, the sleeveless black dress was perfect for tomorrow.

When Friday night came around she walked down the stairs and shocked everyone. But she was told that she would get a ride from Pacey and Dawson for prom but as soon as she saw her stepmother and sister’s eyes she knew it was going downhill.

“You aren’t going,” Patricia said to her.

“We made a deal. I finished all the chores just like you wanted, I even made my dress.”

“Did you now?” Her stepmom said as she walked around Joey in circles.

“Yes, it took me hours, I am most definitely going to that prom.”

“What would happen if that dress happened to get… I don’t know ruined?”

“What are you even-“ Joey started to say but then Alice and Scarlett started ripping and ruining every part of her dress.

Joey fell to the floor in tears, she was giving up. She didn’t see the point in going anymore.

“Come on, girls. Let’s go to your prom. I have a date tonight and we need to drop you off now.”

Alice and Scarlett walked out while laughing as Joey sobbed on the floor.

“Oh and Josephine… clean up this mess. We will be back by midnight. I need this place sparkling when I get back.”

Then they were gone.

Joey laid on the floor for what felt like forever but she got herself back together and went upstairs and fixed her dress. She had less than thirty minutes to get to that prom and she was determined to go. She called Dawson to tell him not to pick her up and that she will find a ride.

Even though her stepmom was unable to solve the fact that Joey was human, she did have her driver’s license so she could go to the store. But Joey had always been too scared over what her stepmom would say if she took Alice or Scarlett’s car but if she could make it back by midnight all of that could change.

Twenty minutes later, her dress was more perfect than it was before. She had found her mom’s bracelet and put it on. Everything was absolutely perfect.

She raced to the car and drove to the dance. She felt like a princess when she parked her car. She looked down at her bracelet and made a wish that was tonight I will find a reason to continue prove Scarlett, Alice and Patricia wrong.

When she walked into the dance room, she walked up to Pacey and Dawson who were standing there. She explained what happened with her stepmom and sisters. But as she was explaining she could feel Alice and Scarlett’s eyes on her.

Suddenly Pacey interrupted her, “Dance with me.”

Joey looked up at him and she took his hand as he led her on the dance floor.

“You know, I just met you today but I think you are the most gorgeous woman in this whole place.” He whispered. “Really?” Joey said as she felt her cheeks turn pink.

“Yes.”

“Do you want to do me a favor?” Joey asked him.

“And what would that be?”

“Kiss me.”

Pacey smiled as he leaned her back and kissed her. She felt like a princess. She was most definitely a princess. She felt like Cinderella when the prince and her were walking into the garden. Special and important.

But unlike Cinderella, she didn’t know that Pacey was her happily ever after. That Pacey was the one she would marry one day. The fact that the boy she just met was her true love.

Unlike Cinderella, she didn’t care what happened if the magic went away. In her eyes, the magic had just begun with that kiss.

“Thank you.” She said breathless and amazed by his soft lips that were now pressing against her cheek.

“Anytime,” Pacey said with a smile as he watched Scarlett and Alice walk away. Joey knew one thing that she hasn’t felt before in her life. The fact that he felt it too, he felt memorized by the kiss so much that he started to kiss her again.

That’s where their fairytale had begun. Where their love had started and the sparks were beginning to fly. Maybe her wish she made on the bracelet did come true. She was proving them wrong, that they can tear her to shreds but she would still manage to find courage. She had just found out what it was like to be seen as beautiful and loved by a young boy who had just met her. Just like Cinderella did.


	4. He wasn't that guy anymore

It was a Friday night, and Pacey was sitting on his couch with his hands covering his face as he let out a deep breath. 

Ever since Pacey was six years old. He felt as if he could never do anything right. Now at the age of twenty-three, he felt as if the feeling would never go away.

He let out a deep breath and called the one person who always made him feel better. Joey Potter.

He waited as he heard the rings, he was about to hang up the phone when suddenly he heard a man’s voice. 

“Hello.”

“Hello, is this Joey Potter’s phone?” 

“Yes this is Joey’s phone, she is in the other room, give me a minute.”

Pacey waited as he heard muffled voices from the other side of the phone. He could hear Joey laughing in the background and he could easily picture her smile as he was hearing it.

“This is Joey.” He heard on the other side.

“Hey, Jo.”

“Hey, Pacey. How are you?”

“Do you ever feel like you can’t do anything right, no matter how hard you try?”

“Yeah, I do. Did something happen?”

“I just um, I feel like I can’t manage to do anything right lately. Which is funny because culinary school actually isn’t that hard but sometimes it just feels like it.”

“But you got in.” 

Pacey paused as he thought about what to say next. “But sometimes, that doesn’t feel like enough.”

“You don’t mean that, Pacey.”

“I feel like I do right now.”

“Pacey, you are going to school, you are doing what you have always loved to do. I know you are going to do great things. You just have to believe it as well.”

“You think so?”

“I know so.”

Pacey then let out a smile for the first time all day. He was glad he called the one person who knew him.

“So, who is the guy?” Pacey asked.

“His name is Christopher.” 

Pacey let out a dark chuckle. Every time he heard about Joey dating or seeing someone he felt this sense to make sure she doesn’t get hurt. To somehow make sure that the man who would someday marry this beautiful woman on the other end of the phone would never get hurt her like he had done to her at prom.

“Well, make sure he treats you well, Potter.”

“Will do, Witter. Good luck. Bye.”

“Bye, Joey.”

Then the phone call was over, and his doubts that were once placed in his brain were gone. The only problem now was the fact that he wasn’t that guy who with her in her apartment. He wanted to be that guy for Joey, but his chance was gone. She moved on, and he knew he would just have to accept that.


	5. The sweatshirt theif

Pacey looked through the closet to find almost none of his clothes in there. He had about five t-shirts and zero sweatshirts in the closet.

He walked over to Joey’s side of the closet and smiled as he saw most of his clothes on his wife’s side. But he didn’t have the heart to tell her to stop stealing his clothes especially when she is pregnant.

He then let out a laugh as he walked over to Joey who was in their bed, where her body was across the bed and her face was on his pillow.

Pacey sat on the bed and started to kiss the back of her neck and he laid sideways as he started to kiss her cheek.

“Pacey, stop.” She mumbled into the pillow. He continued kissing her as he could hear her mumble something else into the pillow.

“You know, I only have five t-shirts and zero sweatshirts left in my closet. Do you happen to know where the rest of them are?”

“I think that’s a problem you need to deal with when your pregnant wife isn’t sleeping,” Joey muttered bitterly at him.

“As amazing as you look in my sweatshirts, do you think I can steal one of them back? ”

Joey turned to face him and put her hands on his face. “But then what will I wear, sweetheart?” Joey jokingly asked.

“We could always-“

“Don’t say it, Witter.”

Pacey let a deep breath and prepare himself for the fight he had been having with Joey for the past week.

“Joey, you are twenty weeks pregnant, you are bound to get bigger. Maybe you need to get-“

“No, no.”

“More clothes because your body is growing, Joey. It’s normal.”

“But you don’t get it,” Joey whispered with a small pout.

“What am I exactly not getting?”

“The fact if I get maternity clothes, it’s just going to make me feel more pregnant.”

“But you will feel more comfortable, I am sure my sweatshirts aren’t going to last you another twenty weeks.”

“But I can always try,” Joey smirked.

“You are right, but I think you know I am right as well. You just don’t want to admit it, Mrs. Witter.”

“Watch it,Mr. Witter.”

Pacey put his hands up in the air which caused her to giggle. “How about after work, we go to a few stores and I go with you. I will even get out early.”

“You would do that?”

“I would do anything for my sexy baby mama.”

“Ok, ok. Go get your sweatshirts out of the closet, mister.”

Pacey kissed her lips and then went out of their bed with a small sympathetic smile at her. He knew that when he got out of work, it was going to be a long evening of trying on clothes but at least he would have some of his sweatshirts back no matter how good she looked in them.


	6. A unforgettable snow day

Joey and Pacey stood hand and hand in the freezing snow of Capeside. The roads was iced and everyone had been ordered to stay home as much as they can.

“I can’t wait for this weather to change,” Joey muttered as a shiver went down her spine.

Pacey nodded his head at her as he bends down in the snow.

“What are you doing?” Joey asked him as she watched him carefully.

Pacey said nothing as he started to create a snowball into his hand.

“Don’t you dare throw that snowba- Goddamn it Pacey?” Joey yelled and then stared at him as he started to smirk at her.

She started to glare at him as she started to make a snowball and throw it at him but he came in on time and picked her up to spin her around.

“Pacey that isn’t fair.” Joey squealed as she started laughing when he started to tickle her.

She was so easy when it came to tickling, he had found her tickling spot years ago as a child and now as a married couple, he could easily use it to his advantage.

Joey fell to the ground laughing as Pacey kissed her lips gently and then her neck.

“Pacey,” Joey whispered breathlessly as she felt his body on top of hers and she could already tell where this is going to go.

“Jo,” He whispered under his breath and continue to kiss what wasn’t covered by her jacket or scarf.

“We are in our front-“ Joey started to say but he hit the spot, he hit the spot that triggers her to push her head back into the snow and let out a groan.

Pacey nodded his head as he kissed the back of her ear and then without another word he carried her inside.

“I think I like this snow day,” Joey whispered as she watched him carry her up the stairs and into the house and sure enough she was right she loved that snow day, it was a snow day she would remember forever.


	7. I'll be here for you

“Pacey…” Joey said as she walked into the restaurant’s kitchen.

“There is my wonderful fiancé,” Pacey said with a smile. “I didn’t expect to see you for a while-“

He then was interrupted by a kiss on the lips. He spotted the tears on her face as she stopped kissing him.

“You alright?” Pacey whispered as he kissed her forehead. Joey buried her head into his chest and then that’s when he knew something was wrong.

“Let’s go into my office.” He whispered as he felt his workers have their eyes on them.

When they walked in Joey kissed him more than the last time before the door could even shut. She made him fall on the desk but he stopped her.

“Wait, wait, wait. Tell me what happened.”

Joey said nothing as she continued to kiss his neck and then try to take off his shirt but Pacey stopped her.

“Joey. Wait a second.” He said as he stopped her with his hand.

She buried her face in his chest and then scoffed.

“My Dad, he um.. he went back to jail.”

“He what?!” Pacey yelled. Joey looked up at him and rest her chin on his chin.

“My reaction to, he got pulled over and he had some lovely drugs in his truck. So, he is definitely going to be there for a long time. The only problem is he will not be allowed to walk me down the aisle. Not that I wanted him to but it just seemed right when I really thought about it. For anything, I was going to ask Dawson, if that is ok with you.”

“Of course I’m ok with it,” Pacey whispered gently as he wiped the new tears falling down her face.

“You still got till June, three months is plenty of time to figure it out. But I think Dawson would be good for you during that time.”

“You wouldn’t be jealous?” Joey teased as she rubbed her fingers through his hair.

“Well, no because I get you for the rest of my life,” Pacey said as he kissed her lips.

When the two broke out of the kiss Joey rested her face into his shoulder.

“Are you alright, though?”

“This is the third time, and I am just so sick of it. I always think that he would somehow change after being in jail again. But then every single time he goes back it just feels like I am thirteen years old again when I hear what happened. I just feel like a naive little girl again for thinking that he is going to change. I just don’t want to be upset because of him but I don’t know how not to be anymore.”

Pacey rubbed her back softly as he kissed the top of her head.

“You aren’t naive for thinking that Joey. I think that part of you will always somehow stay there whether you like it or not, especially on major events like these. But you always got me, forever and always.” He whispered into her ear. He felt the small smile she let out form into his shoulder and he felt proud to be able to know this beautiful woman he was holding in his arms.

“I love you, Pace.”

“I love you too, Jo.”


	8. The greatest unexpected is you

“Jo,” Pacey said as the two were laying down on a blanket on the beach.

“Yeah?” Joey replied but still not taking her eyes off the book that she was reading.

“We are about to be seniors in high school, aren't we supposed to know what we are doing?”

Joey looked up from her book with a frown. “Do we ever know what we are doing?” She teased.

“Well, not really,” Pacey said with a wink. “I mean like when we get home in three weeks, we have everything somewhat laid out in front of us. But it feels unpredictable at the moment.”

“Well, we should be used to it by now. I mean I didn’t expect to be laying on a beach with you on Key west. But it is something, that I will remember for the rest of my life. Senior year will come and go with many things. Just like us.”

Pacey grinned as he sat up and kissed her lips. Joey smirked as she grabbed sand in her hand and threw it at him.

“Talk about unexpected,” Pacey said as picked her carried her on his back to the ocean.

“Pacey, stop!” Joey said while laughing.

He got to the water and threw her across the water. She laughed as she splashes water on him.

He then grabbed her hand and kissed it with a grin. Joey watched in awe.

“Potter?”

“Mhm?”

“As long as I have you by my side during the senior year, just like this. I don’t mind what comes our way.”

“Me too.” She whispered as she kissed his lips then put her forehead on his.

“I love you.”

“I love you too,” Pacey said as he kissed her nose and then spin her in water as she laughed.


	9. Not so cold now

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This chapter contains sexually material.

"This is just bullshit," Joey said as she walked into Pacey's office. "Hello to you, too." Pacey teased as he saw his wife walk in and shut the door.

She sat down and gave him a look. A look he had been seeing since he was seven. A look that he knew far too well.

"Do you know what I am about to say?" Joey challenged him.

Pacey gulped as he looked up from his papers. "Should I?"

"Yeah, you should," Joey said. "Ok, well why don't you tell me?" 

"Pacey, the house is freezing. And I am tired of it. I have to work from home all day. And I'm so sick and tired of being cold _all_ the time."

"It's winter, Joey. There isn't much we can do, the B&B use to do that during the winter. And you are always cold."

"But I'm tired of being cold." Joey pouted as she sat in a chair in front of him and put her elbows on the desk.

"Well, I'm sorry, sweetheart. There isn't much I can do." He whispered as he walked over to her and kissed her lips. 

"Fine, I'm going home," Joey said as she stood up. 

"Joey you can't honestly be mad at me for something. I can't even control." 

But Joey was gone. 

"Geez, that woman is going to be the end of me someday."

Later that night, Pacey got home and went upstairs to find Joey already asleep in bed. He took off his work clothes quietly as he could and then went into bed. He kissed her shoulder blade and then her cheeks. 

"Pacey." She muttered into her pillow. But he didn't stop, he softly kissed behind her ear, and then Joey turned over to face him.

"I'm sorry," Joey whispered. "I'll see what I can do about the heater tomorrow." He whispered as he put her on top of him.

She then kissed his lips and their tongue pressed together in a hot, open-mouthed kissed. 

He pulled her into him as the pace they went into was going faster. 

The heavy breathing filled the room as he put his left hand on one side and pushed his body on the other which left a loud groan that he had been wanting from her.

"Come, come." She whispered as he pushed himself into her again. "Yes. Don't stop." She cried as he kissed her breast very gently and stroked his arousal throughout her body.

"Is what you want?" He whispered as she leaned her head back and let out a cry in pleasure. "Yes." She whispered as he could feel everything becoming sore after a while. 

He continued to pull himself into her body as she kept guiding him onto what she wanted at the moment. But, she eventually rolled off of her and the two were silent as heavy breathing filled the room.

"Pacey," Joey whispered as she put her lips on his shoulder blade. "Yes?" 

"I think I'm warm now." She whispered with a giggle as he pulled her in. "I _swear_ , you will be the death of me, woman." He whispered as he kissed the top of her head and leaned his chin on the top of her head. 

She said nothing but let out a chuckle as she put her body. She knew she was going to be the death of him but everything about tonight made her forget the silly reason why she was angry. And so everything she wanted started again.


	10. Gone

Joey was in the B&B as she looked up at the ceiling she felt her eyes water. They just broke up, after almost a year of being together this how they ended.

Joey thought about Pacey. The way he kissed her lips. The way he comforted her when she was upset. The way he would listen to her about nothing to everything. The way he would just smile at her when she was in a messy bun in a t-shirt like she was the most gorgeous thing he had ever seen.

But she failed at those things, she failed to listen and understand the way he did. The way she should have.

She thought about how he was to her family. How he took time to make breakfast at the B&B or how he took the time to help Alexander and Bessie when Bodie wasn't around. He did so much more than he ever needed to. 

_"I feel like I'm stupid and I'm worthless and I'm never right. But you know what I realize? That it's not my fault! That it's not my fault."_

She should have agreed with him more, she should have thanked him more. She should have told him how much he meant to her. How much she wanted him. But now they were done. Her heart is now broken into a million pieces and there is nobody there to wipe her tears.

When she got home that night she passed Bessie and went to her bedroom while locking the door. Now, she wished she didn't because now she needed her sister. She found herself walking to Bessie's bedroom and calling out her name.

She didn't hear Bessie very clear when she asked what was wrong, she didn't even remember asking her to stay with her just to sleep.

But she felt her sister's arms pull her into her chest as she sobbed. She felt the back rubbed but for the first time in a long time, she wished it was her mom. This was the time she needed her mom and she wasn't there to help her.

_"When I'm with you, I feel like I'm nothing. I feel like I'm nothing."_

She too wanted to feel like something to him. His words didn't matter after she heard those words. It stuck with her, it haunted her. She heard his apologies but she didn't care about those words. For a moment, as she sat at that table she thought of everything she could say to him at that moment. The speeches she could make.

But all she could feel was the pain that he was causing in her heart. And now he is not hers anymore.

And now he wasn't there, and just like everyone else in her life. He was gone.


	11. Run Forrest run

"This is stupid," Pacey said as he was standing breathless on the sidewalk

"No. It's fun. I used to do this all the time in college."

"You did?" Pacey said as he sat down on the grass.

"Yeah, I did. Pacey, come on it's not that bad."

"Not that bad? Potter, I'm embarrassing myself sitting on the grass trying to catch my breath." 

"Do you want me to yell behind you, run Forrest run? Joey asked with a wink. 

"Not funny." Pacey deadpanned.

"I just hope nobody sees you because that would be super embarrassing… for you I mean." 

"Is this punishment for leaving the seat up again or not taking out the trash?"

"No." 

"Then what did I do?"

"I just thought since we moved in together. I thought it would be fun if we did something else for a change." 

Pacey looked up at her in confusion."Maybe walking would be better because I'm not the fittest guy I mean I always down to-"

Suddenly, Joey kissed his lips. "What was that for?" 

"I just wanted to kiss you. I may not act like it, but Pacey I'm really enjoying this run with you."

"Hmm ok. Well next time, we are walking." Pacey said as she kissed him again. 

"How about this?" Joey whispered as she leaned close into his ear. "If you run with me to the apartment. I promise I will join you in the shower. It will be a moment you will never forget." 

Pacey's face said it all as he sprinted up and practically raced to the apartment to shower with his girlfriend.


	12. Napping in the textbook

Pacey walked into the B&B to find his girlfriend's head in a textbook fast asleep. He smiled at her as he put the bag of groceries down and softly rubbed her hair through her fingers.

"Hi." She whispered as she lifted her head. "Hey." He whispered as he kissed her lips. 

"What time is it?" She asked softly as she rubbed her eyes. "Like five o'clock." 

Pacey pulled her into his arms as he kissed the top of her head. "I know you are stressed about exams but sweetheart maybe you should take a nap if you are sleeping in your textbook."

"No it's ok, I have to study or else. I'm not going to take this test." 

"Joey, how late were you studying last night?" 

"Not that late…" 

"Joey." 

"Just till two in the morning," Joey whispered as she rested her head on his chest and slowly started to close her eyes.

"Ok, you are going to bed now," Pacey said.

"But Pacey-"

"I will wake you up in thirty minutes and then you can try again. Ok?"

"Fine," Joey said as she was about to get up. But Pacey beat her to it.

"Pacey, I am not too tired where I can't walk." She scolded him. 

"I know, but until I can't pick you up anymore. I am going to carry you till we are old and gray." He said with a smile.

Joey rolled her eyes as he then put her on her bed.

"Promise me, you will wake me up in thirty minutes?" 

"I promise," Pacey said as he tucked her in. Joey smiled up at him but a couple of minutes later she was snoring away.


	13. Wishing it was you instead of him

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Based off Season 5 episode 20

"Hey, Charlie," Joey whispered in the dark. 

"Yeah?" He asked her as he turned on his side to look at her. 

"Did you date anyone in high school?"

"Yeah, I dated around here and there. Nothing too serious." Charlie asked. 

"I dated Dawson for a while. Then Pacey was up until Prom. Then a few boys here and there. Nothing too serious."

"Is that why you didn't want to talk about Prom?"

"Yeah, We broke up during prom," Joey whispered as she put her head down. 

"Do you still love him?" 

"Of course, I do. He is one of my closest friends." Joey whispered as she felt Charlie's breathing and his noses on hers.

"Do you still love him more than a friend?" Charlie asked. 

It was silent for a few seconds but then Joey answered. "No." 

But then the truth was she missed him more and more each day. She wished she was in bed in this dorm room with Pacey rather than Charlie kissing her nose and her telling him more random stories.

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know what you thought by subscribing, leaving a kudo, and commenting your thoughts.


End file.
